


A Day At The Beach

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Honesty, Love Confessions, Making Out, Mating Rituals, No Sex, Potions, True Love, primal urges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Team Natsu has just finished a grueling mission and decide they deserve some R & R.  A trip to the beach is what they planned for.  But for Natsu and Lucy this trip will be a Honestly eye opening experience and the beach will the last thing on their minds.





	A Day At The Beach

Team Natsu has just finished a grueling S Class mission to hunt down and capture a notorious black arts wizard. It took 4 months, 6 towns, and 3 battles to finally take him into custody.  That mid-morning the weary group has finally stumbled into the guild hall, plopping down around a table.  Erza and Gray have sat down on one side; on the opposite side of the table, Lucy sits upright while Natsu leans his head on her shoulder with half lidded eyes.  Tired and worn out the team orders lunch while they discuss what to do next.

After finishing their meals, three of them feel they’ve earned a little R&R time.

“How about a lodge up in the snowy mountains; cool crisp air, and skiing?”

“No way, it might be fun for you Gray but I don’ feel like freezing my butt off.”

“Well then what’s your suggestion Lucy?”

“Beach, fun in the sun!”

“I like her idea better.”

“Of course you’d side with her Flame brain! Heat is your thing.”

“Well I’m sorry to cut out but I just wanna get home to clean my swords.”

“Would you come if we invite Jellal?”

“W-why w-would that make a difference?” Erza stammers

Gray- “Based on the color of your cheeks I think the answer is yes.”

“No. I’m still not going.  You guys go have fun.”   She stands up and heads home.

“Well I don’t wanna go with just the two of you, that wouldn’t be as much fun.”

“Gray why don’t you invite Juvia?” Chuckles Lucy, “She’s a water girl, I’m sure she’d…”

“Juvia would love to accompany Gray-sama to the beach!” She rushes over and hugs onto him.

Natsu- “Alright, so where are we gonna go and when do you guys wanna leave?”

Mira, who has been eavesdropping on their conversation, walks over. “Can I make a suggestion?”

Lucy- “Sure Mira, what do you have in mind?”

“Let me take care of the arrangements for you. Come back in the morning by 8am and I’ll give you the details.”

“Why won’t you tell us the idea now?” Asks a confused Natsu

“Because I haven’t thought of it yet.” Oh but she already has something in mind.  “Just pack for a 4 day trip to the beach.”

“Fine. I’m gonna head home now and get some shut eye.  Juvia I’ll see you in the morning.”  Un-wrapping her arms from his body he stands up and heads out.  A little saddened by his sudden departure she heads home as well.

Lucy yawns, “I think I’ll head home for a nice bath.”

Natsu, “Can I come over too?”

“Why don’t you go to your own house and take a shower first, then you can come over, I’ll make us dinner.”

“Sounds like a plan!”

After the 4 leave, Mira puts her plan into motion. She had just read an article in Sorcerers Weekly about a fairly new beach resort called Setsuzoku that would be perfect, it had a beautiful private beach with lots of activities for the guests to choose from.  Two rooms should be enough she smirks…. _‘This should be interesting!’_

 

‘ _Four days with my best friend!’_ He walks with a bounce in his step.  _‘I get to watch her strut out around in a bikini, the closest she lets me see her unclothed; willingly anyways since I’ve seen her naked on a few occasions. Sure there will be guys gawking at her, especially her chest but I know she’d never given them a second glance…  And if any do try something funny well, that’s where I come in and save the day.’_   He grins. _‘Almost to her apartment, she should be done taking a shower by now?’_ By 5 pm Natsu arrives outside of Lucy’s apartment.  Before he even gets to her stoop he can smell something spicy.  Starting to salivate, he hurries and jumps through the open window.

“Natsu, would it kill you to use the door?” she calls from the kitchen

“Sorry Luce, I just got excited. It smelled so yummy!”

She laughs, “I made you Szechuan style chicken. I hope you like it.”

“I like everything you make Luce.” He smiles with a slight pink blush to his cheeks.

 _‘Why is he blushing?!’_   “I’m glad.” She chokes out.  “At least I know you appreciate it.”

 

After eating their meal and retiring to the couch Natsu rubs his stomach, “That was so delicious Luce, I’m stuffed." 

She smiles at him, “So did you pack already Natsu?”

“Yeah,” he points to a backpack next to the window.

“Why’d you bring it with you here?”

“Just in case.”

Raising an eyebrow, “Of what?”

He rests his head on her shoulder pretending to yawn and doze off, “In case I didn’t make it back home tonight. You know me; I tend to crash after a meal....” 

Leaning her own head against his while she drifts into her own reflections; she doesn’t notice the grin appear on his face or the skip of his heartbeat. She can’t help but relish these little moments with him.  He looks so comfortable, contented to be next to her and that makes her happy, even if these little moment are all she gets to have.  On the outside he’s often loud and silly but behind closed doors he shows her a calmer, gentler side.  Two sides of the same coin that over the years she’s grown to love very much.  She used to wonder if he is like this with anyone else.  Yes he cares very much about his friends and family and is not afraid to show a sensitive side, but after some discreet detective work it seems the answer is no; only with her is he almost, in his own way, affectionate. _Sigh..._  

Yawning to herself, she didn’t realize they’ve been sitting like this for over an hour. “Natsu.”  She pokes his chest.  “Come on, it’s time to go home."

“I’m too tired, can’t I just stay here?” he mumbles.        

She blushes, “Well if you stay you can sleep on the couch.”

He pouts, “But your bed is so much more comfortable.” _‘Especially with you in it…’_ he thinks to himself. 

 _‘Damn, he’s so adorable when he pouts!’_ She’s heard this argument more times than she can count and it’s always a losing battle to try and win so she changes the subject.  But still she can’t help the feeling like his reaction is a little different, no he’s been a little different lately with all the charming comments, sweeter than normal behavior, and the adorable blushing.  Since when did Natsu ever blush so often?  “So I wonder where Mira’s sending us?”

“No clue. But I don’t really care as long as it’s somewhere fun.”

“Mmhmm, I agree.” _‘And as long as you’re there too…’_ she thinks to herself.  “Well I’m gonna finish packing and head to bed.  Goodnight Natsu.”  She stands up and walks towards her bedroom.

“Night Luce.” He lays all the way back on the couch with his arms behind his head and stares up at the ceiling.  Listening closely to her movements, she didn’t lock the door, some ruffling sounds as she packs and a short time later he hears her turn off the bedroom lights; _‘not long now’_ he grins.  They’ve been so close for so long that he knows her routines, her rhythms; soon enough he hears her breathing pattern change; she’s out cold.  Quietly letting himself into her room he climbs into bed with her.  He wants so badly to hold her too but he knows that if he wakes her she might kick him out.  Being right beside her will have to satisfy him for now.  But lately it’s been harder and harder for him to hide his feelings for his blonde beauty and he knows that he’ll need to say something and soon.  “Good night my Princess.” He softly whispers in her ear; a smile forms in her sleep causing his breath to hitch.  When she doesn’t react any further, satisfied she hasn’t awakened he settles and drifts off to his own dream land.   

 

The next morning Lucy feels something warm against her back. She turns over and punches him in the shoulder.  “Natsu!”

“Huh?” He wakes up in a start. 

“I told you couch, why are you in my bed again?!”

“I got lonely…” he mumbles. Of course that’s not a lie but he’s not going to admit the real reason either to her.

 _Sigh_ , “Well get up, we need to get ready and meet Mira at the guild hall in an hour.”  Secretly she doesn’t mind when he creeps into bed with her; Natsu has always provided a comforting presence that she appreciates.  But of course she has her other reasons for wanting him near. 

 

“Where’s Gray?” Lucy asks Mira as they walk up to the bar.

“Oh he changed his mind, said he wasn’t feeling well so it’s just the two of you.”

“Wait, just the two of us??”

“Yup,” she grins, “here’s your itinerary, tickets, and a map of the area.” Mira hands them to Lucy who starts looking over the itinerary.

“What about me?” Asks Natsu

“I gave it to Lucy so you don’t lose it.”

Trepidation fills her voice, “Um Mira, this s-says Natsu and I are sharing a room.”

“I don’t mind sharing a room …” Natsu mumbles.  Lucy’s eyes go wide, did she just hear him right; did he say he wants to share a room with her!

A devilish grin forms on Mira’s face. “I booked you as a couple; the activities will be more fun that way…” “I packed you guys some breakfast too so you can eat before the train gets in,” she hands a bag to Natsu.   “Have fun!”  She wiggles her fingers and struts away. 

“Thanks Mira.” _‘I can’t believe that white haired witch, I should have seen this coming!’_

“So Luce, what else does that paper say?”

“Huh? Um, Couples Vacation Itinerary: Setsuzoku Resort

9:30am train to Shisaido Town, 11:15am arrival. Carriage ride to resort

11:30am check into your rooms

12:30pm lunch reservation at Kai Honu Café

6:30pm dinner reservation at Hokulani Steakhouse

I already booked you the basics for the first day; the rest of the time is up to you to figure out. Lots of water activities to choose from, there’s spa facilities, restaurants and lounges, a nightclub in the later evening.  Relax, have fun and take this opportunity to get to know each other even better ;)”

“Luce, what does she mean by better, I think we know each other pretty well already? You know all my favorite foods, we know each other’s favorite colors, I know your favorite books…” 

“I don’t think that’s what Mira meant,” she mumbles. _Sigh,_ “Well shall we go?”

Still slightly perplexed he just smiles and nods to her.

 

They sit side by side on a bench next to the platform and open up the bag Mira gave them. It contains two drinks that look like strawberry milkshakes and two bento (lunch) boxes.  A light conversation develops as they eat their breakfast.  Natsu will lean in and whisper near her ear, she’ll giggle or chuckle, sometimes one or the other will blush from a comment.  He’ll tease or tickle her side, she leans her head on his shoulder…  Lucy notices that several older couples smile as they pass by.  She’s a little puzzled but shrugs it off.  What she fails to realize is that to anyone looking on she and Natsu look like a typical young couple in love. 

After finishing the drinks and bento’s Lucy gathers them up to toss before the train arrives. Accidentally dropping one of the bottles Natsu picks it up.  “Hey Luce, there’s something stuck to the bottom.

He hands it to her and she unfolds the paper. “Honesty Potion.  Oh my God Mira you didn’t!” 

“H-honesty p-p-potion?!!”

“This drink forces you to be honest with yourself and that person whom you truly love. Takes effect in approximately 1 hour and wears off once you have made your feelings known…”   Both of them start thinking back to how long it’s been since they started eating; 40-50 minutes.  The blood drains from their faces; the potion will be kicking in very, very soon.

At that moment the train pulls up. They look at each other and Lucy puts on a fake smile.  “Um well time to board.” 

Gulping, “Y-yeah.” He grabs both their bags and steps onto the train behind her. 

They find the private room Mira booked for them; it only contains a small, twin sized bed and a small table next to the window. Leaving their bags next to the door they tentatively sit on the bed and brace themselves for the next 2 hours.  

When the train starts to move Lucy immediately notices that Natsu’s motion sickness is not kicking in like it normally would. “Natsu, why aren’t you getting sick?”

“Huh, oh I found the strongest medicine I could find so I could endure this trip. I wanted to enjoy my time with you…” His eyes widen, _‘shit did I just say that out loud?!!!’_

She blushes, “That’s sweet, but I kinda like when you rest your head on my lap and I s-soothe your discomfort….” Now they both blush bright red.  She groans, _‘Oh no the potion is working!’_

They both turn away from each other completely unsure of how to proceed; knowing as soon as they open their mouth to speak, only the truth will come out. It’s obvious that Mira had all this planned, although she had intended for there to be two couples not one. No matter, for the she-devil, Lucy and Natsu had been her prize ship for years and now she had her chance to make it a reality.  What had it been 7 years or so these two have been friends, best friends, teammates, partners; when you saw one the other had to be nearby, inseparable almost from the moment they met.  There are married lovers that didn’t have the kind of connection that these two held and yet they never crossed that final barrier. 

Why was that? 

_We can’t sit here like this for the next 2 hours, not speaking, not even looking at each other. Just admit it to yourself.  You’ve loved this boy for years, quietly from the sidelines and yet… not really the side; he’s been right here next to you the whole time.  What are you scared of?  Why is it that everyone else sees what we can’t seem to?  But he’s never really shown that kind of affection, romance; any sign to tell her he might be receptive to having a girlfriend._

_I don’t know what to do, but I’m gonna go crazy just sitting here quiet. I almost wish I hadn’t taken the meds.  No, that’s not true; I really wanted to enjoy this trip with her.  You’ve been in love with this girl ever since you first laid eyes on her but could never imagine she’d want a messy, foolish kid like you.  She deserves a real Prince who can cater to her every want and need.  But then again, she’s never strayed from your side, never had a boyfriend, is always with you; what does that mean?_  

Drowning in their own thoughts, unconsciously they lean back until their hands brush up against each other’s. Flinching, to move, to stay… hoping the other will finally make the first move.

 _Sigh_ Lucy sits up straight, “Natsu?”

“Y-yeah Luce?”

“What are we doing?” 

He turns towards her slowly. “What do you mean?” 

Facing him, “We can’t just sit here in silence, whatever comes out at least it will be the truth right?” She lets out a shaky exhale, “D-do you like anyone?”

“I, um, yes…”

“What is she like, t-tell me about her?”

 _Exhale._ “She’s one of the smartest people I’ve ever met.  She cares so much about her friends and family; sometimes she puts their needs above her own.  Sweet but yet feisty too, I really like that about her.  Awesome cook,” he smiles, “and the most beautiful woman in the world.”  Her eyes grow a little misty, a sweet smile on her face as she listens to him ramble.  “But she deserves a real Prince, someone who can give her the world.  Not a lowly guild wizard like me.”  She frowns, _‘Is that why he’s never said anything? Why does he think so menial of himself?’_   “Lucy?”

Bringing her out of her thoughts, “Yes, Natsu?”  

“D-do you like anyone?”

“Yes,” she smiles.

“What’s he like?”

“He’s the kindest, most loyal man I’ve ever known who cares so much about his friends and family; he never wants to see anyone in pain. He can be brash, a little loud and fiery, and childish at times, but that’s what I really like about him; he makes my life an adventure.”  He starts to smile.  “Very handsome with a very sexy body,” she blushes and so does he.  “But he deserves someone better that can take care of him instead of the other way around.”  She looks down.  “Not someone like me who always has to be rescued.”  Now he frowns. _‘What is she talking about being weak?  She’s not weak!  She’s tougher than the other girls, she never gives up.  And maybe I like being her knight in flaming armor…’_

A glistening on her skin catches his eye. Her hair is partially obscuring her face but he can see the tears trickle one by one down her cheeks, smell the salty liquid.  That’s something he can’t handle... He reaches out and cups both her cheeks in his hands.  “Luce please don’t cry.  You have no reason to cry.”

“W-why not?”

“Because I like you just the way you are…” He lifts her face and leans in kissing her softly on the lips.  Caught off guard her eyes expand momentarily before fluttering closed, her lips melting into his.  Her trembling hands reach up and move into his hair, fingers tangling into his locks and pulling lightly.  His hands leave her face and travel behind her neck, pulling her face tighter as the kiss deepens.

“Wow…” she whispers when he finally releases her lips. “That’s the best first kiss I could have ever imagined.”  He grins.  “Natsu, do you really mean what you said?”

“I can’t lie right now remember.” He smiles and caresses her cheek with his thumb. 

“But why do you think I deserve someone better than you? You are my powerful dragon prince, though not that I care; you could lose all your powers right now and I’d still want you and only you.  A-and I don’t want the world unless you’re in it with me.”

“And I don’t think you’re weak Luce. You’re one of the toughest girls around.  Besides, maybe I like saving you; isn’t that what Princes do?”  She giggles at that line.  “So… you think I’m sexy?”  She blushes in embarrassment, only managing a nod.  “I think you are too…”  Her face turns a darker crimson.

“So beautiful…” Staring at her soft pink lips he leans down to kiss them again.  But this time she pulls his face in for a more passionate one, surprising him. _‘There’s my feisty girl!’_ he smiles in the kiss.  With her fingers tangled in his pink locks she leans back taking him with her.  He braces himself with his elbow careful not to put his full weight on her.  Testing the waters his kisses grow rougher.  Nibbling her bottom lip she reciprocates by running her tongue along his biding entrance.  Parting his lips to allow it she hesitates for a moment before slipping her tongue in.  When he twirls the wet sensory organ with hers she groans a little and tries to shift her body closer to his but suddenly breaks the kiss confusing him for a moment, but just a moment.  She repositions herself to be fully lying on the bed instead of the uncomfortable one they were just in.  She motions to him with her finger to join her; she doesn’t have to ask him twice.  Picking right back up from where they left off she shifts her body so their chests are pressed against each other.  Still afraid of crushing her he stays propped on his side but she’s not happy about that.  Using her leg she wraps it around his hip and thigh and pulls down to bring them more intimately close.

His primal instincts fight him for control over his own body; it wants so badly to take over, especially when she’s the one asking him for it. Running his hand down to her thigh he grips onto it earning him a sensual moan and an electric shock to his mind.  As his fingers slowly trail along her smooth skin her wanton moans fuel his urge to lose control, the higher his hand travels up her leg, the more he can feel her heat increase.  She rewards him by grinding her pelvis tighter against his screaming shorts. _‘No, I c-can’t yet!’_ This is just too much for him; he’s already using all his willpower not to take her right then and there and if he keeps going he’ll lose the fight.  He pushes back off her, “Luce wait, we... n-need to slow down.”

“Why?” She pouts and tries to kiss him again.  “Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited for this?” she purrs

Lamenting, “Oh I can imagine…” she grins “But I c-can’t go all the way yet.”

She pouts again, “Oh kay.”

He chuckles, “Damn you’re so adorable!” she smirks

“But why can’t you….” She searches his eyes for an answer

“I’ll explain later in a more, comfortable setting.”

 

The train pulls into the station in Shisaido Town. “Looks like the resort is not far, we could just walk over,” suggests Lucy.  Natsu slings his backpack over his shoulder and grabs the handle on her suitcase.  Sticking his other hand out she gladly takes hold, entwining her fingers in his; he smiles.  “Do you think the potion is still working?" 

“I don’t know, try and tell me a lie.”

“Hmm, I don’t really love you.” She says with a straight face.

“Well I don’t either.”

She giggles, “Guess it wore off. But now that we both know how we feel, it doesn’t matter does it?”

“I don’t think so,” he squeezes her hand.

It takes about 20 minutes for them to reach and check into the hotel. They unpack and change their clothes then head to the restaurant for lunch. 

The quaint café is right near the water allowing for a very romantic setting. The waiter seats them on the outside patio.  After ordering their meals, Lucy relaxes her arms on the table top.  She closes her eyes tipping her head back and deeply inhales the breeze wafting in from the ocean.  As the wind lightly blows her hair back Natsu just stares at her in admiration; his beautiful Princess...  This was supposed to be a fun few days at the beach with his best friend but now 4 hours later the beach is the farthest thing from his mind and he’s seeing the real possibility of her becoming his…  She opens her eyes and smiles when she feels him take hold of her hand from across the table.

“Luce, there’s something about me I need to explain.”

She leans in and squeezes his hand. “You can tell me anything Natsu.”

“Dragons only, you know…” he blushes, “after they’ve chosen their mate and they’ve been bound together by a ritual ceremony. T-that’s why I stopped things before it went too far.”  He looks at her a little worried she may not like this answer but he’s pleasantly surprised when she keeps smiling at him.

“Tell me more about this ritual Natsu; what do you have to do?”

“W-well, first off the mate has to be willing to go through it because once it’s completed they’re joined for life. It’s not like a marriage where you can get divorced, n-not even death will sever the bond.”  He carefully watches her reactions, waiting for a flinch or any sign she’s not interested but he only sees the opposite from her expressions.  “There’s no fancy words or anything, just a declaration of their love and loyalty to each other.  Um, there is a small blood exchange, a marking; almost like a brand to affirm who you belong to.”

“It all doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Well there is a slight problem. Dragons can only mate with other dragons.”

“Oh…” she looks down forlornly

“Hey,” He softens his voice to a soothing tone and squeezes her hand, “I said slight because there is something that can be done about it.”

“But I can’t just magically become a dragon Natsu.”

He probes her eyes with hesitation, “If you could would you be willing to?” Holding his breath, _‘Please say…’_

“Yes!” He exhales. 

“A-are you sure?”

She smiles sweetly at him, “Let’s have a nice lunch…, then we can talk more about this upstairs okay Natsu.”

Her smile brightens his anxiety, “Alright Luce.” She squeezes his hand.  “Good, now stop worrying.”

 

She takes his hand as they walk back to their room swinging it lightly. She can tell that he’s been a little tense since their conversation earlier and has been trying his best to hide it; but she knows him too well.  “Natsu since the potion wore off; it’s up to you to tell me the truth, what’s bothering you?”

“Nothing’s bothering me.”

“That’s a lie; you can’t hide your feelings from me.”

 _Sigh,_ “It’s nothing bothering me, I’m just nervous.  I’ve thought about this day for a long, long time, how I would tell you everything, wondering how you would react.  Once I fell in love with a human I spent the last few years trying to figure out how to deal with the mate having to be a dragon part in case you said yes.  I’m just glad I figured the answer out in time.”

When he lets her into the room she heads over and sits on the edge of the bed while he rummages in his backpack. Pulling out a small box, he carries it over to her and sits down.

Starting to become a little emotional she can see the moisture in his eyes developing. “Lucy, I love you and I don’t ever want to be with anyone else.  But if you don’t feel the same, this is the time to…”

She puts a finger to his lips silencing him, “Natsu you’re the first man I fell in love with, you gave me my first kiss; I want you to be my first and only lover, and the father of my children. I want to be with you forever.”

“And you’re willing to become a dragon slayer?”

“I will do whatever I need to do to be with you. My only concern is how it will affect me being a celestial wizard.”

“I’m pretty sure it won’t affect that, if anything you’ll have both magic’s to use.” He opens the box and pulls out a small opaque lacrima, maybe the size of a golf ball.  “This is a dragon lacrima.”

“Those are really rare! Where’d you find it?”

“It took me awhile but when I finally found them I bought everyone I could find.”

“Why when you only need one?”

He frowns, “I know there is another dragon slayer who likes you and I wasn’t going to give him a chance to turn you first.”

“You’re talking about Sting aren’t you? I know he’s had a crush on me since the Magic Games but I’ve always turned down his date offers.”  She caresses his cheek.  “There’s nothing you have to worry about Natsu.”  The tension in his brows diminish.  “So what are you going to do with the rest of the lacrima’s?”

“Probably give them to the others now that I don’t need to horde them.”

“So how does it work?”

“I infuse it with my blood and implant it in you. The lacrima will meld into your body and make you a second generation slayer like Laxus and Cobra.  And since it’s my blood I’m using, it will make you a fire dragon slayer.”

“I’m all fired up! When do you want to do this?”

Chuckling, “Stealing my lines already!” She giggles.  “I can implant it whenever you’re ready.”

“I’ve waited 7 years; I think that’s a long enough wait don’t you? So what do I have to do, be naked?”

Gulp, “N-no.” he stammers, “Unless you want too… Well maybe not, that would be too distracting for me.”

Now she really starts laughing. “I am just going to get comfortable and you do whatever it is you need to do.”

Lying back on the soft bed she puts her arms above her head to prop it up as she watches her love bite deeply into his hand and when the blood starts to pulse out of the wound he takes the lacrima making a fist around it. 5 minutes later he opens his hand to reveal a now blood red little orb.  With a quick burst of flame he cauterizes his wound.

Sitting on the bed beside her he holds the lacrima, “Ready?” She nods.  “I don’t know what’s going to happen but here we go.”  He places the orb on her abdomen just above the navel and begins to chant; immediately the red orb starts to pulse with a shimmering yellow glow.  “Na enósei to aíma mou me aftó to sóma kai na tou dóso óles tis dynámeis mou, na anazopyrothó, na pyrovolíso dráko pyrkagiás.  (Unite my blood with this body and bestow upon it all my powers, to arise anew, fire dragon slayer.)”

Lucy watches in disbelief as the lacrima slowly appears to infuse into her skin. _‘This isn’t so bad….’_ In less than a minute the lacrima disappears from the surface but they can still see the glow now from under her skin.  Her eyes broaden; the glow is starting to travel outward from where the orb was planted.  That’s when the pain hits; a dull throb has expanded into sharp stabbing bringing tears to her eyes.  She instantly curls into a ball and cries out.  “Is this supposed to happen?!!”

Anxiety creeps into his mind, a twinge of regret, he didn’t know what to expect when the transformation began. The person he bought it from only gave him the incantation and nothing else.  Watching the glow completely envelop Lucy in an iridescent yellow light all he can do to comfort her is pull her into his lap and hold her tight.  Tears of his own trickle down his face, the pain she is enduring for him looks excruciating and a part of him hates for having to put her through it.  “I’m so sorry Luce that you’re going through all this pain just for me.”

“It’s not, just for you, Natsu. I’m doing it, for me, for us.”  She mumbles through gritted teeth.  “Because, I love, you, and no, amount, of pain, will keep me from, being with you.”  

“God I love you so much too Lucy!” _‘And to think she thought I deserved someone stronger. I don’t think anyone else would have gone through this for me.’_   “See I told you, you aren’t weak.”  Managing a strained smile, her heart skips an extra beat.  His genuine words give her the strength to endure the pain; and her strength gives him the ability to endure seeing her this way.

The blood, his blood coursing through her veins is like a cancer, mutating all the cells of her body. She can feel things changing within her and it scares, mystifies, and excites her all at the same time.  Her head swoons from the sensory overload.  20 minutes have passed and between the pain and the demanding toll the transformations are taking; her eyes begin to droop.  “I’m so tired, Natsu…” 

“Rest for now my love.” He kisses her forehead rocking her gently to sleep.  When her breathing shifts to her deep REM pattern he breathes a sigh of relief.  The transformation is not over but at least if she’s out cold through it she won’t suffer.  It takes about another hour for Lucy’s body to fully ease and the glowing to stop.  Satisfied she was not in any danger he lays her down gently on her side and stretches out his numb legs, massaging out the pins and needles. _‘Well these are useless right now,’_ he chuckles. 

Letting out a yawn he spoons up behind his sleeping beauty and pulls her back into his embrace; he’s desperately wanted to hold her like this and now he finally got his wish. This had to have been the hardest yet most rewarding part of their journey thus far. The rest of the bonding ritual will be a pleasurable undertaking for the two of them and the beginning of their new life together. And for her to endure this all for him just sends his heart soaring. This special, strong, beautiful woman had chosen him, and for that he was thoroughly grateful. Closing his eyes he smiles to himself, _‘I’ll have to thank Mira for sending us on this beach vacation… I think a little white orb will make a wonderful gift of appreciation...’_


End file.
